Twists of Fate
by WhimsyWren
Summary: It really isn't good to just leave a child on a doorstep. So here is a cliche story of Harry being raised by someone else, but with a very original twist! AU World where Voldemort is killed permanently that Halloween night.


_I know, I know… I should be working on_ _Am Agus Cinniúin_ _. But when a plot bunny hits me, it punches with the force of a wrecking ball. You have no idea just how many ideas are floating around in my head half formed. And a good bit of them are ideas for original novels as well. Yet, there are some ideas that just cannot be ignored so here we are… I'll get another chapter up for my other story soon but, I had to get this out first._

 _Now then, this story takes place in an AU world. When Voldemort attacked on that Halloween night, he was defeated for good. Dumbledore was able to gather together all of the Horcruxes while the Deatheaters were in turmoil because of their master's demise and Harry was never a Horcrux. Voldemort won't be able to come back because of it._

 _But because they were attacked, Harry's parents are dead and he was sent to live with the Dursleys still. Our story begins here and will then skip around a little bit as he ages until we get to his first year at Hogwarts. This is on purpose and I apologize if anyone doesn't like the skipping around. It's to set the stage for the actual story. Oh, and many elements of the Magical World are the same, but there are a few differences. The changes will be noticeable._

 _Also, I know that the idea of Harry being adopted isn't a new one. But I promise that the idea that this story is revolved around is entirely original. I don't believe I have seen any stories like it, so hopefully you are in for a treat! Of course, I won't give away that secret to the originality right away! You'll have to read and find out, my dear readers._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Harry Potter. Pity… I would have loved to have been able to write something so magnificent. But as it stands, I'm not really that magnificent of a writer. Oh, and if you find any mistakes, I apologize. I try to proofread, but I don't have a beta so mistakes will likely slip through._

 **Chapter One**

The night was a chilly one, something rather expected of a November night. It was quiet with only the wind to break the silence, all else safe in warmer places. Except for him of course, but he enjoyed the cool weather and the secrets the silence held. He let his feet take him where they thought he should go, even if it meant venturing into the muggle world. But it was so late at night, that who was there to spot him? So as he traveled the roads of disgustingly manicured blocks of muggle suburbia, he was surprised to hear the faint sound of a whimper. Unless he was mistaken and it was the cry of a kitten, he was sure that it was a human child who had made the sound… But who would be cruel enough to leave a child out in weather such as this? He wasn't entirely impressed with muggles, but even he did not think they would be so barbaric. So he carefully back tracked to the door where he had heard the small cries.

There was indeed a child, so he quickly lifted the small creature into his arms without another thought. It was then that he spotted the still new cut on the child's brow. He frowned in suspicion before a letter fluttered to the ground and distracted his thoughts. Keeping the child safely tucked against his chest, the man bent down and picked up the heavy parchment letter before opening it with one hand.

Once the letter had been read, the man came to a decision. He turned on his heel and stuffed the paper into his pocket as he looked down at the fussing child in his arms. "So, Harry Potter is it… I had heard about you through rumors. Defeating the Dark Lord? They are making a Savior out of you. A figurehead, more like. Someone to praise and then perhaps one day vilify. All, of course, once another threat comes along – as it no doubt will. Weak-minded fools tremble at the thought of doing something to protect their own worthless hides after all." There was no love lost between him and the greater population of the wizarding world. Not that they needed to know that. He focused on the young boy in his arms. "Truly, I believe the Dark Lord's defeat came at the doing of your mother. She was said to be rather phenomenal at Charms… not that I ever actually knew her in person, just that her reputation precedes her." The man shook his head before looking down again at the now sleeping child, having been lulled to sleep by the man's deep voice. "Well, either way… It would be remiss of me to let a wizard child be left at the mercy of mere muggles. I do not know what Dumbledore was thinking… some ulterior motive, if I know the man at all." The dark haired man snorted softly, shifting the child in his arms as he walked.

Looking down with light green eyes – a lighter shade than that of the boy's – the man smiled slightly. "I do not have any children of my own, you know. And so I have no one to carry on my legacy. With a few potions and the right number of spells… I can take you on as my adopted son, Harry Potter." A smile curled his lips; his eyes alight with whatever he was planning. What a joy it would be to one up the dear old crotchety Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! "But that name does not suit you… no. No, not at all." The man was silent for a time then as he continued to walk along the streets until he entered a deserted park with broken lamps. It was there under the cover of dark that he disapparated and then reappeared many miles away in a barren field. Holding the child close to his chest, he swung into the saddle of a large horse that was waiting patiently. "I shall name you… Aleczander Laran D'Averay," he named the child in his arms before grabbing the reins with one hand. "Pureblood son of Donovan D'Averay," he announced to the world with no one to hear as he cradled his new son to his chest and kicked the horse into motion.

((Time Skip))

"Mama!" The wail woke Donovan up the next morning. In the few moments of confusion when sleep still has a hold of the mind, the pureblood wondered what the hel a child was doing in his bedroom. But reality quickly set back in and he gave a defeated groan. His adoption of the child the night before was all well and good… but perhaps a bit more thought should have gone into it if this was what awaited him every morning.

"Mama!" The next wail came and finally got Donovan out of bed. He walked over to the crib he had pulled out of the attic the night before.

"Hush, Alec," he said soothingly.

But as soon as the boy saw him, he started to scream and bounce with his hold on the railing. "Mama! Mama!" Donovan groaned. How did one explain to a one year old child that their parents were never coming back and that he now had a new family? Donovan ran his fingers through his hair and looked around his room. Finally, he grabbed an old rag that he had meant to throw away and picked up his wand. He transfigured the cloth into a lopsided bunny. Not his best work, but it would do until he could get his new son the things he would need.

Holding out the bunny in Alec's line of sight, he jiggled it. "Hey there, Alec. Look what papa has for you. Come on then… stop crying, yeah?" It seemed to distract the boy as he stopped screaming at least. He still hiccupped and sniffled, but it was a step in the right direction. "There you are… Mama had to go for a while, Alec." He might as well get the boy used to his new name. "I am your papa now."

The boy probably didn't understand so he wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to do. But as Alec took the bunny from him, Donovan was graced by the most adorable little glare ever. The little boy then plopped down onto his bum and hugged the lopsided bunny close. "No. Dada." Well, not old enough to speak sentences yet, but Donovan understood the boy loud and clear. This was going to be harder than he thought.

((Time Skip))

Donovan was at his wit's end. It had been two weeks since he had brought home his new son and the little boy was driving him up the wall. He had heard, of course, of James Potter's miscreant deeds while at Hogwarts… but surely that sort of thing was not hereditary! Still, it really was quite something to be given the cold shoulder from a one year old. At least the boy ate, but every other day to day event had become quite trying. Baths were passed in fits of screaming. Nap time and bed time was even more screaming. Attempts at playing were ignored. Why did he decide to be a parent again?

A scream cut off Donovan's thoughts as quickly as an Avada Kedavra could. Icy cold terror consumed him and he was moving before he even had a conscious thought of doing so. "Alec!" He sprinted into the next room to see Alec sprawled out over the hearth sobbing, his nose bloody and his palms scraped. He must have fallen, Donovan thought absently as he quickly scooped his boy up into his arms. Thank the gods there had been no fire in the hearth, but the stones were rough and had cut open Alec's delicate skin. He had only stepped away for a moment! Oh, what a terrible father he was…

Once he was sure that his son was not seriously injured, Donovan used a quick spell to clean up the blood. He summoned bandages and wrapped up Alec's hands. "Hush now… it is alright," Donovan soothed as he hugged the boy close. He did not know what else to do… so he was surprised when tiny arms wrapped around his neck and grabbed hold. It tugged on his hair, but Donovan found himself not caring at all. "I have got you, Alec. I got you." All he got was a sniffle in reply, but Donovan thought his heart felt surprisingly light.

((Time Skip))

"Papa! Papa!" Donovan looked up from where he had been oiling his boots at the kitchen table. Moments later, his son came careening haphazardly into the room. His lopsided bunny was held tightly in his hands. In the year that his son had come to be with him, the bunny he had transfigured that first morning had become a favorite toy. When the transfiguration had reversed – as it hadn't been permanent – Alec had thrown a fit. Donovan had quickly commissioned a toy in the same shape as the bunny. Thankfully, Alec hadn't been able to tell the difference and now Lappy was a constant companion for the boy.

After he had cleaned off his hands, Donovan picked his son up and settled him on his lap. "No running in the house, Alec. I do not want you to hurt yourself," he explained to the boy as he straightened the flyaway strands of dark hair. At least it wasn't the rat's nest that it had been before the blood adoption. Now, the boy's hair had a tamer wave and it had darkened into the hue of a moonless night. His eyes had lightened to a green that reflected his father's with amber flecks that was reminiscent of his other father. The boy still had the aristocratic shapely features of the Potters, but Donovan could see his own family resemblance in the boy. No more of the muggleborn Lily was left in Alec's blood. If anyone tried to test the boy's blood, it would appear as if he had two fathers.

Donovan had been proud of the way it had worked out. His son was his by blood, was a pureblood, but he would also still be able to lay claim to the Potter fortune as well once he came of age. Even so, Alec took on his own name for now as he wanted to raise Alec as a D'Averay and not a Potter. Still, he would make sure his son was well aware of his heritage. He planned to keep no secrets from the boy.

"Papa!" Alec's voice cut through Donovan's thoughts and he looked down to see the child pouting up at him. "Papa, you no pay a'ention to Alec!" The boy complained as he hugged his Lappy to his chest.

Chuckling in amusement – and some exasperation – Donovan tapped the boy's nose. "You say: 'Papa, you are not paying attention to me,'" he responded. "And I am sorry, child. I had some thoughts on my mind." Alec scrunched up his nose, but then relaxed and seemed to forgive his father. Donovan kissed his head over the faded scar on the boy's forehead. "Now then… what was it that you wanted?"

Alec played with Lappy for a moment and then looked up at his father. "Mmm… Alec made mess," he stated then with a toothy grin. Donovan could only sigh in exasperation. Of course Alec did.

((Time Skip))

It was late… hopefully Alec would be sleeping. Donovan quietly removed his cloak and hat, placing them on a hook near the door. He removed his boots and set them aside quietly. Stopping in the hallway, Donovan paused to leave a small pouch on the little alcove altar. He whispered a short prayer and then crept his way upstairs while being mindful of the creaky fourth step. Donovan then paused on the landing. He turned towards his son's door before stopping himself. It was late… he did not want to wake the boy. So he silently made his way to his own room instead. He shut the door behind him with a soft click and then went about preparing himself for bed. There were only a few short hours before dawn, so hopefully he would be able to sleep.

But just as Donovan was settling into bed, his door creaked open and a small body slipped through. "Papa?" A small voice sniffled, but Alec didn't move from his spot by the door. His long hair fell messily about his head, his Lappy clutched tight to his chest. Donovan was sure he saw the glimmer of tears in the moonlight that fell across his son's face. He could hear the tears in the boy's voice.

Sighing tiredly, Donovan moved the quilt aside. "Come here, little one. Hop on." He was quiet until Alec joined him in bed and the boy cuddled up against his chest with his Lappy clutched close. Alec stuck his thumb into his mouth. Donovan carefully eased the thumb away from the boy's mouth and softly asked what was wrong. "Why are you not sleeping, little one?"

Alec did not look up at his father. "Had a bad dream, papa. Of green light and laughter and screaming," the four year old boy whispered.

Donovan ignored his son's grammar for the moment as he instead pulled him closer. "I told you of your birth father and your mother, correct? And I told you about the Dark Lord." He sighed then and ran his fingers through his boy's soft hair. "I think it is time I told you about how you came to be with me." He was silent for a moment to collect his thought. "The Dark Lord wanted to completely cut off the wizarding world, to plunge it into complete darkness. Muggleborns both cause problems and keep us from dying out. Without new magic, all lines would eventually die out. Yet the Dark Lord wanted to be rid of all muggleborns. So the Headmaster of Hogwarts created a group called the Order of the Phoenix. Your parents were members. And, it is assumed this is the reason he went after your family."

Donovan took a breath. "There is a curse in our world that is the colour of sickly green and a mere touch will cause instant death. It was one of the Dark Lord's favorites. With it, he killed your parents." Donovan hugged Alec close when the boy sniffled. "Your carrier might have been a muggleborn, but she was known to be very proficient at charms. It is my belief that she found an old ritual to protect you, or made one up herself. Either way, your carrier's love and knowledge protected you. He kissed the top of Alec's head. "The Dark Lord is gone now, little one. He can no longer hurt you. I would never let any harm come to you." He paused then and smiled. "You will understand better when you are older… just know what you are safe."

Alec rubbed at his eyes. "Okay, papa. I love you." He looked up at his father, his eyes full of love and trust in the man.

"And I love you will all my heart, Aleczander."

((Time Skip))

"Alec! Are you ready to go? Bell is waiting for us!" Donovan called up the stairs to his son. There was a loud bang that made Donovan wince before his son came barreling out of his room. "Slow down!" Donovan barked sharply, not wanting the boy to go flying down the stairs. Thankfully, Alec slowed down as ordered as he came down the steps. Donovan caught the boy around the waist then and spun him around once. Chuckling, he set Alec down then and straightened the boy's embroidered blouse. He grabbed the matching jacket that hung over the carved banister and helped Alec get it on. He tied it off underneath the boy's chin and then bent down to help Alec get his soft leather boots on. "Shall we go then?"

The little boy gave a nod before suddenly gasping and running back up the stairs. "I forgot Lappy!" He called out to Donovan, who only rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. His boy was always so full of energy! So when Alec came back down the stairs, Donovan picked him up again and carried his son outside so he could not get sidetracked again. He settled Alec down in the cart then and wrapped a blanket around him. "Hi, Bell," Alec greeted the carthorse happily before settling down. Donovan ruffled his son's hair in amusement and then hopped up into the cart as well. With a snap of the reins, they were off.

"Papa?" Donovan glanced over his shoulder to see Alec watching the slowly passing scenery as they made their way down the winding road of D'Averay land to the Highway. Concealed to muggles, there was an intricate system of magical highways. Some items just simply could not be transported by magical means and so the system had been developed. That had been the original purpose of the wizarding highways, at least. Eventually Pureblood families had taken a liking to riding the paths on horseback or by carriage. There were a few portals that helped to connect portions of the highway that could be traveled with non-sensitive items and made travel between villages quicker. Especially if one did not enjoy travel by floo or by portkey, both of which Donovan despised. Carriage or horseback still took a bit of time, but he enjoyed the ride.

"Why are we going to Shorne?" The boy's voice broke Donovan out of his thoughts.

The man chuckled then as he thought about the little wizarding village. Villages would sometimes become "lost" to the muggles. Many were led to believe that villages were abandoned through various means and then nothing of them would remain, but for perhaps a solitary building or ruin. The truth was that these were wizarding villages that were hidden to the muggle eye. The same was for Shorne. The muggles could see the ruins of an old church which acted as the gateway to the village, but could not pass through or see the lively little hamlet. "I am taking you to service," Donovan finally replied.

Alec looked over his papa finally, his cute little nose scrunched up. "Service? What's a service, papa?" He asked then, cuddling his Lappy closer to him.

Donovan hummed thoughtfully. "Long ago, muggleborns brought Christianity to the wizarding world. Many converted, but many protested the inevitable loss of our own traditions. Others rebelled against the Christian teaching that condemned witchcraft and magic. There was a religious war. And then after the Battle of Tyne, a Council was called. It was decided that no one religion was better than another. Why could the various teachings not be combined? The Council of Lindisfarne spent several years on this task." He paused to look back at Alec briefly.

"Muggle Christianity was adopted in parts, the doctrine gone over thoroughly. It was combined with some old traditions, though some were thrown out as no longer relevant. A monastery was established at Lindisfarne, separate from the muggle monastery that was later attacked by Vikings. Combined churches and temples were established throughout the land, clergy were trained and appointed. Services are similar to what we do with our altar, but on a larger scale and celebrated with a larger group of people in the cathedral." He chuckled then. "Does all of this make sense, Alec?"

The little boy shrugged even though his father could not see it. "You talk a lot, papa. But I guess… But why you take me now?"

Donovan chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "As long as we make proper sacrifices in our homes, we are not required to attend service. However, you are now five years old. I thought you were old enough to behave while at the cathedral. Although, we will have to start your lessons in Latin. Prayers to Holy Father are spoken in Latin and many of our spells have Latin roots."

"You talk too much, papa."

((Time Skip))

Donovan tugged on Bell's reins to bring him to a halt. He hopped off of the cart then and reached over to gently ruffle Alec's hair. "I will be gone just a moment, little one. You stay here and keep an eye on Bell for me, alright?" He chuckled when he only got a nod in response. "Good boy." He ruffled Alec's hair once more before making his way into the store.

Once his papa was gone, Alec looked over to Bell and then turned his attention back to his Lappy. He hummed softly as he played; content to sit there while he waited for his papa to finish his business with the store owner. He was going to take him to the orchard after so they could pick apples! Papa had promised to make an apple pie and Alec couldn't wait for that!

"I want that," a voice broke through Alec's thoughts. The little boy raised green eyes to see a pale boy standing by the foot of the cart. He had his hand held out. "I want that," he demanded again and he shook his hand. Alec was confused, but did not respond. "I want the bunny!" The unknown boy suddenly stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest. It looked like he was about to throw a fit. Alec had no idea what to do… but he was not going to give up his Lappy!

Clutching the lopsided bunny closer, Alec shook his head. "Lappy is mine," he stated stubbornly. Papa had given him Lappy and Lappy was his best friend! He could not just give him away to the other boy! So when the pale haired boy stomped off, Alec felt relieved.

But the boy came back moments later then, guiding a tall man with similar features. He pointed at the bunny that Alec was hugging. "I want that, father! He will not give it to me!" The boy's high pitched voice was whiny and petulant. The man – who must have been the boy's father – pinched the bridge of his nose before giving Alec a haughty look. Alec felt uncomfortable under the stare and clutched his bunny tighter. He wore dirty play clothes at his papa's insistence so he wouldn't ruin any of his other clothes in the muddy orchard. The man was looking at him like he was disgusting… it frightened Alec.

The man suddenly tossed a coin at Alec. "There. Payment for the rabbit toy, boy. There is enough there that your parents can buy you a few other ones," he spoke loftily and then plucked the toy out of Alec's hands. He must think that he was better than Alec! He wanted to scream and throw a fit, but his papa had taught him better than that. Children were not supposed to yell at adults… the man must not have taught his son manners. Papa would have scolded him if he had acted like the pale boy! But that didn't make it any less painful to have had Lappy taken from him…

By the time Donovan came back out, the pale wizard and his son had already left. Alec sat in the cart where his papa had left him, but was clutching the gold coin and fighting back tears. He should not cry in public! But when his papa appeared and climbed onto the cart with him, Alec threw himself at his papa and buried his face against the man's chest. "He take Lappy, papa!" He sniffled. "Want Lappy back…"

Before Donovan could respond, a little dark skinned boy clambered up onto the cart. He thrust out his arms in front of himself, Lappy clutched in his little hands. "Here… this is yours? I Blaise… what your name?"

Alec looked up with watery eyes before gasping when he saw Lappy. He quickly grabbed the muddy toy and clutched him close. "Thank you!" He whispered on reflex before giving the boy a shy smile. "Alec. I'm Alec," he responded back.

Blaise nodded his head and then gave Alec a toothy grin. "You're my new friend!" He declared. "I tell Theo and you'll be his new friend too!"

"Okay," was all Alec could say shyly. Donovan felt both pride and resignation.

((Time Skip))

Alec loved the services. His father could not always take him often, but they went when they could. Alec had even been to a few festivals held on the cathedral grounds and those had been amazing as well! He had to admit that he loved service because the cathedral was just so amazing! Stained glass windows depicted scenes from the Lindisfarne Bible, which was the edited form of the christian bible. There were also scenes from the Lindisfarne Doctrine, which his papa had said was the written form of what had once been oral traditions of the region. Whatever that meant.

After passing through the entrance – what his father called by narthex – the main chamber of the cathedral was lined by marble statues of various gods and goddesses in alcoves. His papa called it the Nave and the alcoves were in the aisles. He was only repeating what his papa had told him. He was still trying to learn the words… like apse. That was the vaulted dome above the large altar. And behind it was the… ambulatory, which was a covered walkway that led to the apsidal chapels. These his papa said had been added on in wizarding cathedrals and weren't usually part of English cathedrals as a whole. Alec liked them as they contained smaller altars for three of the most important deities. One was for Holy Father. One was for Allfather. And the last was for Danu.

Alec was startled out of his thoughts when his papa gently tapped his knee to get his attention. The little boy flushed and turned his gaze back towards the altar where the priest, Father Henric, was saying the Latin prayers for Holy Father. He was almost done and then the priestess, Mother Aldora, would take over the prayers for the numerous other gods and goddesses. She always started with a litany of names which Alec loved listening to. And then after the prayers for the blessed gods and goddesses, Father Henric and Mother Aldora would give what his papa called homilies. They would preach about different lessons one could take from the two Holy books. Alec never really enjoyed them much… Mother and Father were so long winded! But then after the homilies were over, the congregation would be lead outside for libation and socializing. This was always the best part! They would close with sung praises and then be on their way. That was service.

Donovan tapped Alec's knee again and the boy quickly bowed his head with a flush, realizing that he hadn't been paying attention again. He clasped his hands in front of him as Mother Henric took over the service.

When they were finally led outside, Alec beamed up at his papa. "I'm going to go find Theo and Blaise!" He called out to the man before running off through the grove. There were large tables set up in the shade, already laden with food. It was provided by the people of the village as everyone pitched in. Alec knew that tomatoes that he had helped his papa grow were somewhere in the dishes and that made him proud. He giggled to himself and went off in search of his two friends who he knew were probably waiting for him.

((Time Skip))

He loved the thrill of what he did… the rush that always filled him. It had brought him excitement and fulfillment before Alec came into his life. Now, his little boy gave him the same fulfillment, but he still continued with his hobby because it was an addiction. He had head the muggle term adrenaline junkie before and he supposed it fit. But there were certain moments where he understood just how dangerous it was… and he wondered if he would make it home to the little boy he loved so much.

Now was one of those times.

Sitting atop his horse, the reins clutched loosely in his good hand, Donovan was slumped over as he rode. His bad arm was clutched around his waist to both stabilize his arm and to stem the blood flow from an open wound on his stomach. He was lucky enough to have not been disemboweled, at least. He had made it back into the wards of home… but there was still at least two kilometers until he reached the Gregorian style house he shared with his precious little boy. And it was early morn so hopefully Alec would still be asleep. Donovan knew though that Alec would be waiting for him, just as he had always done since he was a much younger boy.

It was when he was at the yard gate that Donovan started to slip from the saddle. Blood loss was setting in and he could see darkness encroaching on his vision. Perhaps now was the end of his run… it had been a good one. His only regret would be leaving behind his Alec. Looking up towards the red brick house with its ivy and simple façade, Donovan smiled weakly when he spotted the single lantern lit in the upstairs window of the simple little home he shared with his boy. Donovan's family owned a larger property elsewhere, but the man had always preferred this house and property. Unlike other Purebloods, he didn't care much about the size of the house. To him, it was impractical. As such, he only owned one house elf that helped out with things around the house, but otherwise it was just Donovan and Alec. He would not have changed it for the world…

He closed his eyes then and slipped completely from the saddle, not even aware of hitting the ground as he had already succumbed to the darkness.

The ground was soft beneath him and he was warm. Even the pain had vanished… he felt no wish to move as it felt as if he was floating even though he could feel the solid surface beneath him. Perhaps this was the Otherworld? It was certainly peaceful. Well… except for the rather insistent humming in his ear. Well no, that would be a lie. It wasn't humming. It was… speech? There was someone speaking to him? He recognized that voice… Alec?

Donovan groaned and slowly forced himself to open his eyes, which was much harder than he thought it would be. But as his eyelids fluttered open, he was rewarded by Alec's gasp and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "You're awake, papa!" The boy crawled onto the bed and curled up against the man's side. "I wrapped up your arm and your stomach, papa. And I was able to get some potions into you, just like you taught me. I'm so glad you're alright."

Donovan was glad he was alright too… he didn't ever want to leave his son alone in the world.

((Time Skip))

"Alec! Tuck your knees in more!" Donovan called out from where he was standing next to a wooden fence. He was watching his young son inside the fence ring, the boy sitting on a small pony. After adopting the boy, he had raised him in proper Pureblood fashion with a few tweaks of his own. Aside from magical theory and language, these lessons included horseback riding. He had bought the pony specifically for this task so Alec was less likely to be hurt if anything happened.

"Alec, you need to tuck your knees in more," he called out in exasperation before he was quickly vaulting over the fence as the horse suddenly reared and threw the boy. There were cushioning charms in place in case something like this happened, but it didn't stop him from worrying about his boy. Alec looked a little dazed, but otherwise fine. Donovan relaxed in relief and helped the little boy up. "Alright, Alec, let us get you back home, hm? It is getting late." He smiled at the boy before helping him get the pony back into the stable with Bell and his horse, Brego.

Once the animal was secure, Donovan took his son's hand and led him up to the house. "Dinner and then a warm bath for you, Alec. And tonight I will be going out, so Ippy will be watching you. Be good for him, alright?" He ruffled his son's dark hair as he opened up the back door into their house. In the kitchen, Ippy had already prepared stew for the both them. Donovan helped Alec up onto his chair and then ruffled the boy's hair again just to see Alec pout. And, of course, give his father an adorable glare… in Donovan's opinion. "Eat up and then it is time for a bath. Ippy, please prepare a bath for Alec with the herbal soothers," he ordered the elf as he sat down so that he could eat his own dinner.

Ippy gave Donovan a short bow. "Right away, Master," he squeaked and then disappeared silently.

Alec looked over to his father after watching Ippy disappear. "Papa… can't I come with you?" He asked then, just barely remembering not to talk with his mouth full. His papa had been trying to teach him some etiquette, but he forgot sometimes. There was just so much to understand. And right now, he was more focused on his father's ride. He knew it was dangerous… his father never kept secrets from him. However, ever since his father had been injured badly that one time, Alec had been afraid to see his father ride off alone. He thought that, perhaps, if he could go with him he could help his father.

The man then shook his head, just as Alec knew that he would. "No, Alec. You are not old enough yet, you know that." Alec might never be old enough. Donovan had once wanted a son to carry on his legacy, but now that he had a son… he wanted nothing more than to protect him from the rest of the world. Donovan smiled at his son. "But I will tell you this… I will bring something back for you. I know you will wait up for me… but I would prefer it if you slept. Still, if you must stay up, take the time to practice your studies. And if I hear that you have been causing trouble, then no surprise for you," he teased his son, earning a pout and a reluctant nod. He had letters he needed practice with writing and it was a necessary evil if he wanted to stay up until the early hours to wait for his papa to return home.

((Time Skip))

"Papa! Papa! I got my letter!" Alec's voice called out across the yard. Donovan looked up tiredly from where he had just arrived home. Swinging his leg over his horse, he sighed softly before landing in the dirt. He led the large black creature to the small stable on the property. Alec was quick to follow him into the building, babbling happily as he showed off the Hogwarts letter that he had received.

Donovan shifted slightly where he was tiredly taking care of Brego. It had been a long night… longer than most. "Alec," he called out then, making the boy quickly stop talking. He was definitely glad that his boy was excited, but he was exhausted. It had not been a good night. He was surprised that Alec had not noticed, but then he was a bit distracted by the letter he was holding in his hands. "Go tell Ippy to make us cups of hot cocoa," he told his son.

Immediately, Alec ran off with a nod and a worried glance over his shoulder. He understood that when his father asked for hot chocolate, things had not gone well the night before. Why had he not noticed? Hot cocoa was a tradition for the two of them whenever Donovan had had a bad night and did not want to talk about it, but wanted to spend time with Alec before they both went off to bed. Alec had managed a few short hours of sleep, but had been unable to sleep much more because of nerves. His papa was going to want to sleep soon, no doubt, so he told their house elf to make some hot chocolate as he set the table for their early breakfast. His father was a big advocate of manual labor, unlike other Purebloods. Donovan always said that it was best to be prepared. So, Alec had learned to keep up with chores around the house. He did not mind it at all and liked the time it meant he could spend with his papa.

Donovan came into the house several minutes later after taking care of the animals in the barn, made easier by the use of magic. He stopped inside the door to remove his muddy boots first. He set them aside once they were off and then stood from his chair to pull off his greatcoat. He set the dirty clothing on a hook and resolved to ask Ippy to clean it for him later. Donovan pulled his cocked hat from his head and hung it on the hook above his coat. Taking a moment for himself, Donovan ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed out errant strands of dark hair. He headed into the kitchen then and accepted the mug of hot cocoa from his son before sitting down at the table. He gave Alec a thankful smile when he saw the extra marshmallows that the boy had added in and offered a hand to the boy. Alec did not have to think about it as he crawled into his father's lap and settled against his chest. He was quiet, waiting for his father to speak to him. He had his own mug of hot cocoa cradled close.

Finally, Donovan put his mug down and then kissed the top of his son's head. The boy was getting taller, but still fit well enough in his lap. Besides, with his son going off to school in just over a month, he would not have as many chances to cuddle with his son like they used to be able. So, he would enjoy it while it lasted. "Now then… what was this about getting a letter?" He asked, a tired but genuine smile on his lips as Alec brightened suddenly and showed his father the letter that he had gotten. But then the boy frowned slightly and picked up another letter that had lain abandoned on the kitchen table next to a plate of toast.

"This one came as well… to a H. Potter. I thought that the blood adoption would make sure that it was if Harry Potter never existed?" He looked up at his father at the question. Alec knew about his past and his adoption. His father had never hid this from him. He even knew of his past about the Boy-Who-Lived, that he was still technically a Potter, but the baby that was Harry Potter no longer existed. He had not gone by Harry since before he could remember… what a plebian name anyways. His papa thought that it would be better if he was prepared, if he knew about his past. He knew that rest of the wizarding world worshiped the "boy-who-lived" and Alec was glad that his father had saved him from that. The Dark Lord was gone and it was not even him who had defeated the man! It was stupid to think that a baby could defeat a fully trained wizard. He might have survived a curse… but his papa was convinced that it was due to Lily Potter. Alec was inclined to agree. But that aside, with the blood adoption Alec's name should have replaced Harry Potter's name in the Book of Names at Hogwarts.

Donovan picked up the envelope and then compared it to the handwriting on the envelope with Alec's real letter. He then frowned slightly. "The handwriting style is different… can you see?" He showed his son, waiting until Alec was able to point out the differences to him. He nodded in approval. "The first letter is written by a dictation quill. The letters are too precise to have been written by hand. As for the other… It is a possibility that the letter to H. Potter was written by the Headmaster. He is the one who left you on the doorstep of those muggles. He is a good man, but clings too much to his power and looks too much to the greater picture. Everyone knows Harry Potter and I would not put it past him to insert himself into your life so that he might lay claim to the prestige that may come to being associated with the Boy-Who-Lived. We both know what a load of hogwash it all is, but I want you to be careful, Alec. He might not have realized that your name had been replaced in the Book of Names. Or, he simply noticed that Harry Potter is missing and it attempting to find you," Donovan muttered and then set the letter on fire with a quick spell. He dropped it into an empty dish to contain the flames and the ash. "Seeing as the letter is addressed here… he might have a portkey or other some such nonsense attached to it so he can get to his precious Potter." Donovan paused before grinning at his giggling son. "Or perhaps your old man is just being paranoid," he said as he ruffled Alec's hair.

Donovan picked up Alec's letter then and read through it. "Well then… looks like we'll have to go shopping for a few things. Like new school clothes." He looked down at Alec then. "However, we can take care of that on the morrow. For now, it is a special little boy's birthday, is it not?"

Alec looked excited and he nodded his head eagerly. But the boy's expression quickly sobered and he clambered off of his father's lap, he gave the man a small glare. "But first you need some rest, papa!" It was adorable… Alec was still a bit too young to give a truly scary glare, but he was learning. But that aside, Donovan was not about to argue with Alec. He really could use some rest. As he set his mug of hot cocoa on the table, he ruffled Alec's hair before filling a plate with food. Alec limbed into his own chair and did the same. As they ate, Donovan told his son about Hogwarts. He had been a Slytherin himself, but he told Alec that he would be proud of him no matter what House he ended up in. Once breakfast was finished, Donovan stood. "Help Ippy clean up from breakfast and then come to my bedroom," he told his son. He knew Alec stayed up waiting for him, so it was another tradition of theirs for Alec to take a nap with his papa. Especially after a long and hard night.

As Alec started on the dishes with Ippy, Donovan made his way up to his bedroom and stripped off his dirty clothing. He dumped it into the hamper to wash later and then made his way to the bathroom where Ippy had filled the metal tub with hot water. He tested it before using a couple ladles of cold water from the nearby bucket to cool it down enough to his liking. Donovan climbed in and settled for a few minutes to just enjoy the soothing heat on his sore muscles. He knew he was in danger of falling to sleep if he stayed too long, so he shook himself and then worked on scrubbing away the dirt and sweat that had built up.

It was several minutes later that found Donovan slipping on a nightshirt and then climbing into bed. He picked up his wand from where he had set it on the night table and used it to close the drapes so the room was dark. He lit the oil lamp on the table and then set his wand down. Picking up the book there, he read as he patiently waited for Alec to join him.

When Alec arrived, he too had changed into a nightshirt. He also wore a nightcap and he had Lappy in his arms. The boy did not tote Lappy around anymore, but he still did occasionally sleep with the lopsided bunny. It was very much a loved toy still. He always brought Lappy with when he slept in his papa's bed. Donovan never minded. His son knew how to behave in public, so he let him have his childish moments while at home.

Pulling the blanket over Alec as he cuddled in close, Donovan then set his book aside and used a spell to set an alarm. He did not want them to sleep too late as they still had Alec's birthday to celebrate. Donovan set his wand aside then and rolled so he could pull Alec closer to his chest. "I am so proud of the boy you have become, Alec," he whispered as he stroked his fingers through his son's hair. The two of them fell asleep like this, both enjoying it while they could.

((Time Skip))

The next morning after the small birthday dinner that his papa had cooked himself, found Alec in his room after having just woken. It was a small, modest chamber decorated in darker blues and lighter creams. His bed stood off to one side with a small table next to it. On the bedside table there was a book and a small lamp. Across from the bed was his wardrobe and next to it, by the window, was his desk. Between the two windows was a bookshelf that was filled with books and other little trinkets.

After he had stretched out, Alec grabbed a book and took it over to his desk to read. It was still rather early and he figured that he could get some studying done before his papa came to get him. While Alec couldn't perform magic just yet, Donovan had started his son on magic theory so he would be prepared when he started school. Alec really didn't mind. Magic theory was fascinating, though sometimes the authors of his books could be a little dry and rambling.

Absently scratching at the faint scar on his forehead, Alec flipped the page of his book before looking up when his door creaked. Donovan was standing there and smiled when he saw that his son was looking at him. "I thought we might have breakfast out today," was the only thing he said before Alec was on his feet and running over to grab his father's hand.

"Yes, please!" He said eagerly, but before he could run out Donovan stopped him with a laugh. Alec soon flushed with embarrassment as his father teased him, telling him he could not go out in his nightshirt. Pouting in response, the boy pushed his laughing father out of his room so he could change. Wizarding fashion really had not developed much past the late 1700s. If one saw anything that was more modern, it was because it was a muggle influence. So, it was usually muggleborns and halfbloods that were the ones who usually wore modern muggle fashions. Some other families had adopted the dress, but most Purebloods still wore what they considered traditional dress. Donovan was no different, finding the fashion more elegant and proper, so Alec dressed in a style similar to his father's. When he was finished dressing, he wore black breeches with silk stockings tucked underneath. His cream linen shirt was tucked in and he wore a blue embroidered waistcoat. A cravat was wrapped around his throat, but in his haste he did not properly tie it.

When Donovan saw his son, the man chuckled and then went over to fix the ruffled cravat. "So eager," he told his son with a smirk and then led him down to the bottom floor. There, both males pulled on their boots and then Donovan helped Alec with his frockcoat after putting on his own. He placed his son's cocked hat on his head and grabbed his own. Once properly dressed for a day out, Donovan led Alec outside. "Help me with the cart, Alec. We'll be able to leave then," he told his son as he led the way to the stable.

Donovan dragged the cart out into the open as Alec went to let Bell out of his stall. The boy led the carthorse over to his waiting papa. "Thanks, tyke," Donovan teased his son with a pat on the head. Alec scowled and fixed his hair. It had grown out over the years and he normally kept it tied back with a blue velvet ribbon just like his papa. Donovan only chuckled at his son's reaction and then hitched Bell to the cart. Once he was done, he helped Alec up onto the front seat with him and then climbed up as well.

"Have you got your letter and your list so we can get you what you need?" Donovan looked over to Alec as they moved along on the trail from the stable. Alec nodded his head happily and patted a pocket tied to his belt. Donovan nodded in approval and then gave a thoughtful hum. "You already have most of your schoolbooks, correct? And the potions materials as well." It was the one form of magic he allowed Alec to practice under supervision.

"Yes, papa," Alec responded as he glanced over his list. "Oh. I do not have The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble, though. I will need that one. And I need more crystal phials, papa." He gave a big smile then. "And I need my wand!"

Reining in Bell then, Donovan motioned to the gate up above. "Can you get down and open it for me, Alec?" He asked and Alec eagerly hopped down from the cart and ran over to open up the gate so Donovan could guide the cart through. Alec then secured the gate behind them again and climbed back up onto the cart. Donovan smiled and pointed down towards the left path of the road. "That way is the road to Shorne. We have ridden it many times, have we not?" He then nodded down the other path. "And that way is the Crossroads. We can use it to get to Diagon Alley. I do not think I have taken you to a Crossroads before."

Alec shook his head as Donovan snapped the reins to get Bell moving again. "How do the Crossroads work, papa?" Alec asked then as he looked up towards the man.

"You know how the Highways were originally built to transport sensitive magical materials while keeping it away from muggle eyes," Donovan started out. "The highways quickly became a popular road to travel, but it takes much more time than other ways of traveling such as Floo or portkey. Still, there are things that are not sensitive to the magics of transportation, but are hard to transport through other methods. To combat the problem of lack of speed, the Crossroads were designed. They are portals that connect the highways to transport travelers from Crossroad to Crossroad. Those who do not wish to use them can pass by without interference." He smiled down at Alec. "You will understand better once we arrive," he promised his son.

A mile down the highway was the Crossroad. There were four large stone archways, two of which that passed over the highway itself. Donovan stopped the cart in the center of the four archways. "To continue on this road, we would travel straight," he informed Alec. "If we were to take the left path, it would take us to a wizarding port town," he informed his son. "We want to take the right path. This one will take us to the London Crossroad." He tugged on the reins and guided Bell through the archway.

Alec thought moving through the arch was like walking through a cold waterfall. Thankfully, the feeling passed quickly and it was forgotten even sooner as Alec took in the sites around him. It reminded him of the market at Shorne, but on a much grander and busier scale. The street was winding and wide with a few carts passing amongst the crowds of people. Donovan guided their own cart into the crowd of people. They followed the flow of movement until they came to an empty spot in front of a bakery. Donovan stopped the cart and hopped down to secure Bell to the post. He gave the creature water and an apple before helping Alec down.

"Alright," he sighed out before smiling at Alec. "Let's get this over with, hm?"

Alec straightened and nodded his head. "Yes, papa."

Donovan spared his son a slight smile. "Breakfast first then, as promised. Stay close, Aleczander." His papa was always more formal when they were out in public. He did not mind and strived to be just like the man, so he kept his back straight and tried to mimic his papa's posture as much as he could. He followed the man first to a little café that was next to the bakery. It looked newer and had a rather distinct French flair. At least, that was what Donovan told Alec in a whisper. Alec forced himself not to giggle as he walked into the café with his father.

Once they were seated with their food, Alec picked up the roll he had and bit into it. It had chocolate inside! He gave his papa a discrete smile as he carefully savored his breakfast of the roll and fruit. It was much different from the breakfast they usually ate, but he did enjoy the food!

Once they finished their meal, Donovan led the way first to Madame Malkin's. "You will need plain black robes, yes? We still start hear first to get your clothing out of the way." When dressed in wizarding robes, the men would forgo their frockcoats and instead wear the robes. Girls wore simple gowns with a bodice. Over these they wore robes that were more elegantly designed then the men's robes.

He looked down at his son finally and gently squeezed his shoulder. "You will need a few plain Hogwarts' robes as they are different from your normal robes." He gave a small smile. "They are charmed to change to reflect your House colours; else I would not bother with this. However, I do plan on also buying you one new complete set of clothing as a gift for entering Hogwarts."

Alec nodded his head as he stepped into the shop after his father. "Yes, papa. Thank you," he said quietly before falling silent as his father spoke with Madame Malkin, the owner of the shop. After a time, he was led away and then made to stand on a stool so that he could be measured.

Another boy was already, one that Alec immediately recognized. It was the boy that had stolen Lappy from him years ago! Blaise had returned it, but it was the whole principle of the thing… and yet, the blonde menace did not seem to recognize him in return. Instead, once seeing that Alec had on traditional Wizarding clothing, he seemed to brighten up a little bit. "I am Draco Malfoy… who are you?" He asked then as he lifted his arms for the measuring tape. "My parents are out looking for my things for me," he spoke just as loftily as he had before. Alec was sure he could detect the same whine. The boy continued on with his one sided conversation, "I am going to try to convince my parents to smuggle in a broom for me. You know that first years are not allowed to bring their own brooms, but what a load of hogwash that is!" He sniffed before tilting his head up in a rather arrogant manner that set Alec's teeth on edge. "I am going to be in Slytherin like the rest of my family, of course. I think it would be quite horrid if I got into Hufflepuff. What about you?" He seemed content to talk without letting Alec put in a word of his own.

When he finally stopped, Alec barely looked over to him. "My name is Aleczander," he introduced himself politely, but purposefully did not say his family name. "And I do not much care for brooms or which House I will be in. I know my father will be proud of me no matter which House I will be in," he said dismissively, his tone almost absent as if Malfoy was unimportant. It mad the other boy scowl at him while looking highly affronted. Alec hopped off the stool when he was done and ignored Malfoy while the other boy started an argument with the seamstress who had accidentally pricked him a moment before.

Donovan gave his son a small, proud, smile when he returned to his side as he had seen the entire thing. He did not know about Alec's previous encounter with Malfoy, but he had always been irritated by spoiled children. He had done everything to give Alec what he wanted as a child, but not to the point that the child had been spoiled. He had raised a good son. "Good job," he praised softly as he pair for Alec's new robes. Once paid for, he took the package then led the way out of the shop. "Let us drop these off at the cart and then where would you like to go next, Aleczander?" He smiled briefly then. "You have your robes, your schoolbooks, your potions supplies as I took the liberty of going to purchase the vials for you while you were being measured. What else do you need?"

Alec gave his father a wide smile. "I just need my wand, Papa. I have everything else at home," he told his father, giving the man a bright look. Before now, he had been allowed to use practice wands, but now he would be able to have a real wand of his own! Alec was excited, but he tried to keep it under control. Still, from the look his father was giving him, he probably could have been doing a better job of it. Alec flushed a little, but quickly turned away so his father would not see his embarrassment. "Do not be mean to me, papa," he said with a playful sniff and then marched off in the direction they had left the cart. Once the packages were safely put on the cart and under a spell to prevent theft, Alec led the way to where he had seen the wand shop.

Donovan only shook his head in amusement and followed after his son. Once at the shop, he opened the door and ushered his boy inside. Alec looked around curiously before his eyes caught a shadowed corner. Donovan knew the old shopkeeper Ollivander was waiting there. Alec had a good eye for detail so Donovan was sure that Alec had noticed the hidden shopkeeper as well. He was correct so, when Ollivander stepped from the shadows, Alec didn't as much as blink. It made Ollivander seem a bit put out, but the old shopkeeper quickly rebounded.

"Ah… young Mister Potter. I had been expecting you… You know, the…" The old man started to speak, but he was quickly cut off by Alec's annoyed sound and the way the boy interrupted him to speak instead.

"My name is not Potter," he said bluntly, a sharp look in his eyes. He might have once been, but Harry Potter was long gone. As always, he wondered what sort of name for a Pureblood that was anyways? Sniffing, Alec tilted his head slightly. "My name is Aleczander Laran D'Averay," he stated proudly before giving the old shopkeeper a look that dared him to say otherwise.

Immediately, Ollivander looked a bit cowed and inclined his head after a short onceover of the boy in front of him. "Of course, young master D'Averay," he said before pulling out a tape measure. He then stooped over closer to Alec, much to the boy's irritation. It didn't take long before Ollivander stepped away and went over to his shelves, muttering to himself. It didn't escape Alec's notice that the measure was still hovering about him.

Alec was about to comment on it, but Ollivander suddenly waved his hand at the item. "Enough of that," he spoke distractedly before handing out a wand to Alec. "Here, try this," he said before rambling off the details about the wand. Alec didn't really pay attention since he could already tell that it wasn't the wand for him. It felt much too wrong in his hand. Ollivander seemed to sense the same thing and quickly snatched it from his hand before giving him another one.

It continued in this same manner for quite awhile, so eventually Donovan settled himself into the chair next to the door. Relaxing back, he crossed his legs before just watching as his son went through wand after wand but couldn't seem to find the right one. Ollivander didn't seem to mind. Instead, he looked almost happy to have found a difficult customer. The man probably didn't get much excitement in his life, Donovan decided.

Finally, Alec gasped suddenly and waved his wand. Silver and gold sparkles shot from the tip, making a look of joy cross the boy's face. "So, that's the one," Donovan said as he stood up and then walked closer to get a better look. He touched his son's shoulder and squeezed gently before looking over to Ollivander.

Somehow, the man looked a little disappointed. Donovan decided not to ask, but instead waited to see what his son's new want was made off. Ollivander didn't disappoint in that regard and the old shopkeeper soon rattled off the details. "Oak, 11 ½ inches, sturdy. Core is Dragon-heartstring," the man paused then. "There are flecks of gold inlaid in the wand's handle. It will be ten galleons," he muttered the last part, still looking vaguely disappointed. Thankfully, Alec didn't seem to notice and was inspecting his new wand.

Shaking his head, Donovan quickly paid for the wand before having it wrapped up. Once the boy's wand was secure, Donovan led the way out of the store and looked down at his son. "We already have old Poe at home to send letters back and forth… but I think you deserve a pet to take with you to Hogwarts. Just in case you get homesick, of course," Donovan teased Alec, but the boy merely brushed him off.

"Can I get a cat?" He asked excitedly, making his father roll his eyes but then nod in agreement. Alec smiled broadly as he quickly leaded the way to the pet store that he had seen. He tried to keep his pace at a dignified walk, but his eyes glittered with excitement. Opening the doors, he quickly slid inside and immediately went to the cages to look for any animals that caught his eye.

Donovan let his son wander as he purchased some owl treats for Poe. He also started on selecting the needed supplies for the cat that Alec would inevitably come back with. When Alec finally came back, he was holding a little kitten in his arms. "The assistant helped me get him out of the cage," he informed his papa and then looked back at the kitten in his arms. "The man said he is a blue silver Ocicat and he is two months old!" He looked up again, smiling proudly. I want him, papa! Please?" He made sure not to whine as he knew that his papa did not like it.

Watching his boy with the kitten with ears that were a little too big for his head, Donovan found himself giving in. "Of course. He will need to go into the carrier until we get home. Pick out some toys for him," he instructed and then turned to the shopkeeper again to purchase some food and treats for the new kitten. He let Alec choose a collar and toys for his new kitten as he took care of everything else the kitten might need. Once everything was paid for, Donovan helped Alec get the kitten into the carrier. The man then let his son carry it on their way back to the cart with all of their purchases. Alec could not wait to return home so he could play with his new kitten! He just needed to think of a suitable name…

"Loki! I want to name him Loki!" Alec exclaimed this after a time of having stared through the bars of the carrier at his new kitten while sitting with him in the back of the cart. Donovan glanced behind him and gave an amused smirk. Loki? Could be a fitting name for a mischievous kitten. Hopefully the little creature would not get into too much trouble… unlike his son who seemed to attract it. It made him almost dread the upcoming school year. What sort of trouble could his son possibly get into while away from home for so long? He perished the thought!

((End Chapter One))

 _Next stop is Hogwarts! Also, the pace will slow down now._

 _ **Last note**_ _: I always thought it strange how the wizarding world could be so stuck in the past, but have no obvious form of religion. In modern days, religion doesn't hold much importance to some people. We find this normal and I really have no problem with it. However, in the past – and the rather recent past in the grand scope of things – religion and belief was very important. So for a people stuck in the past, I find it strange that religion is not one of them. Especially too since purebloods always seem so stuck in tradition._

 _Rowling has painted a wonderful world for us all, but I always enjoy painting the picture of a story when I write. I like to elaborate and just make the world seem so much more alive, easily imagined. So in this AU, as you have seen, the wizarding world stopped growing after roughly the 1700s. Clothing and food reflects this, although Muggleborns will have brought some growth to the wizarding world._

 _Now, as for the religious beliefs in the wizarding world, I want to be upfront and say that it is not my intention to offend anyone. I chose what I did because Christianity, in its many forms, was so popular during this time. (There was the rise of science around this time, but religion was still a very firm part of most people's lives). I also chose pagan beliefs as well, because I believe it is magical in its own right, so to speak. It is what I would personally associate with the wizarding world._

 _Religion will likely not play a huge role in this work of fiction, but I thought it would make the world more alive. Please do not flame me over what I have decided and just enjoy the story!_


End file.
